A user device (such as a cellular phone) may search for a cellular network that provides the best available service. For example, the user device may search for a preferred network, such as a Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) network and/or a similar type of network. If the preferred network is found, the user device may attach to the preferred network (e.g., via a base station associated with the preferred network). If the preferred network is not found (e.g., if the user device is located outside of a service area covered by the preferred network), the user device may search for, and attach to, an alternate network (e.g., a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (“1×”) network, a second generation (“2G”) network, a third generation (“3G”) network, etc.), in order to maintain cellular service when the preferred network is unavailable. While service interruption may be avoided by way of attaching to the alternate network, service quality may suffer when the user device is attached to the alternate network in relation to the preferred network.